


Kitten, pretty kitten

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2019 [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dildos, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Objectification, Pegging, Pet Names, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: It's been three years since Nat and Tony had their first scene together. Two years since he's felt comfortable enough including Bucky in his most vulnerable moments. Now though, Natasha doesn't bat an eye when she finds Tony ready and waiting in time for the morning news cycle. Fun times ahead, always.Kinktober Day #7, ForniphiliaLadies of Marvel Bingo 2019 Fill, L2, and MCU Rarepair Bingo 2019 Fill, O1: "Pegging"Rarekinks Bingo 2019 Fill, G1, Season of Kink Bingo 2019 Fill, B4: "Objectification/Fuck toys"Fandom Bingo Fill, N4: "Natasha Romanov"





	Kitten, pretty kitten

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for kinktober day 7! I'll try to get 5 and 6 written...at some point ^^ In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this one! 
> 
> This was betad by the adorable Karmavengers, as well as Betheflame. Thank you so much, both of you 💚

He's already in place when she gets into the living-room. It tears a smile from her still sleep-laden eyes, if not from her mouth yet; not when she's wondering if he went to bed at all today. Unlikely, if the way his shoulders are sloppily raising and falling every time he remembers he's holding a position is any clue. 

Footstool this morning. 

Natasha goes into the kitchen and finds her coffee already made and waiting, steam coming out of the mug in tendrils that call her name, and this time her lips do follow the lead of her eyes and quirk up. So a moving footstool then, and quick enough that he had time to get back to his spot before she could even hear him moving from the hallway connecting the kitchen to their bedroom. 

She grabs the handle of her mug and makes her way back to the living room, their large, black velvet couch looking like a dream. She cradles her coffee as she sits down, her bare feet and calves brushing against Tony's naked hips and thighs. He doesn't move an inch, only batts his lashes a little faster, flexes his back muscles as if on reflex. Beautiful. 

Natasha gets comfortable on the couch, draws the plaid blanket they keep on the back of it onto her lap before bending forward to kiss Tony's shoulder gently. 

"Morning, good boy," she whispers, and what she can see of Tony's face, almost half of it, seems to slacken in pleasure. She takes the remote from the coffee table behind him and switches on the TV. It's still on the 24/7 news channel she favors. 

Let the ritual begin. 

She lays back into the cushions behind her and carefully lifts one leg, then the other, until she can rest them on Tony's lower back. 

She sighs in pleasure when she swallows her first sip of coffee, her eyes fluttering closed for a second. 

There doesn't seem to be much novelty in this morning's cycle, so Natasha allows herself to just sink into the comfort of their little cocoon, staring at the length of Tony's back; smooth, warm, honeyed skin leading on one end to a beautiful mess of dark brown hair that she wants nothing more than to take a hold of, either caressing it or roughening it up, the way Tony likes it so much; on the other end, the roundest backside Natasha's ever laid eyes, much less hands, on - and it's all hers, Tony is.

"You're doing so good today, such good furniture you make," Natasha muses, drags one of her feet over the expanse of Tony's back and down to his ass, gently letting her toes sink into the crack between his cheeks. "Oh," she says, plays along with this improvised but not unusual scene Tony apparently needed this morning, "I have plugged footstools now? That's nice, good, perfect even." She says, and with every word she pushes at the plug Tony's got sitting tight in his hole.

Tony tenses up at every touch that makes the plug move inside him, but other than that and the tightness of his jaw as he bites on the inside of his cheek not to moan, he doesn't budge. Natasha smiles. 

She sips on her coffee and keeps playing with Tony's ass at various, completely random points. 

The warmth that starts spreading inside her is more than welcomed, it's expected; good boys have that effect on her. 

A sudden, long, drawn-out moan tells Natasha that it's time for the footstool to get a little more action than what it's getting; Tony's posture is getting wobbly at the elbows and he can't hold in his appreciation anymore. 

"Stay," she says as she gets back up and walks to the study on the other side of the couch, effectively putting herself in Tony's line of sight; he knows what direction she's taking for the both of them. 

The bottom drawer of her desk is exactly what she has in mind. She comes back strapped at the hips, her end of the toy already set inside of her, and it's a testament to her years of practice how well she masks the pleasure that borders on discomfort at walking with it set so deep and wide, as it pushes all but one button. 

Tony's the last button, of course he is.

Natasha didn't pick the biggest or the fanciest of their toys, just a particular favorite, one of the smaller bad dragon dildos moulded in red and gold that never fails to make Tony go crazy with need. She cannot wait. 

"Good boy," she leans down, taking his face between both of her hands. Tony's cheeks are warm and his jaw works beneath her touch. His eyes are slightly glassier than she thought they would be and she takes an extra minute to pet him, soft brushes of her thumbs that make his lashes fan over his cheekbones. 

"You with me, Kitty?" Natasha leans the last inches that brings the tips of their noses together and she feels Tony sigh against her lips. 

He hums, nuzzling against her cheek gently, very on par with his favored pet name. 

She mouths at his lips more than she kisses him, giving him sloppy where he needs it, before she straightens up and presents the dildo for him to kiss instead. 

"Show me what you can do," she says, her voice steady as she lets her black silk dressing-gown slide down her arms and off of her once she unties the thin belt that still holds it to her body. 

She's as naked as Tony is now, save for her harness, and the look in his eyes is so full of adoration her heart feels brimming with it. She pushes the dildo past his lips and starts thrusting, not waiting for Tony to get on with the agenda.

Her hands make their way into his hair. She doesn't pull, but holds him there, right against the base of the harness, tight with his throat full of slippery silicone. 

"We're going to take care of that ass in a minute, get it nice and wet, open and  _ stuffed, _ " she says. She doesn't babble, never, but it's as close as she ever gets; the way Tony's eyes are watering with unshed tears that are both from gratefulness and throat reflexes just gets to her like not much else can. 

She gives a few more gentler thrusts, one of her hands snaking down to feel the muscles in his neck working, adapting to the intrusion happening on the inside. She moans, almost soundlessly, more a gasp than anything else, and yet, despite the squelches of the silicone coming in and out of his mouth and of his drool flowing over his chin, Tony hears it and looks up, thankfulness in his eyes somehow. 

_ "I promise I like it, Nat, just... use me, please?" _ Tony had said back when they'd barely started dabbling in what they could be, back when he thought low enough of himself that he wouldn't let her run proper negotiations, the idiot. 

She lets go of Tony's throat and pulls out completely, shushing the distraught whine that escapes him. 

"Up, you know what to do."

Natasha sits back on the couch, the blanket only a soft place to rest on now. She spreads her thighs and toys with the dildo, pushing at the base so her end moves, barely in and out, and she gasps. Everything is wet with Tony's spit. 

She looks up right as he's bending down to get the lube stashed into the secret drawer of the coffee table and sees the plug still inside of him, shiny blue and inviting. 

"Straddle me," she asks when he treads back gingerly. 

His neck looks deliciously pliant and the muscles of his chest and abdomen ripple when he complies and settles above her. She looks up, takes a handful of his hair and kisses him, rough and full of teeth. 

Her other hand takes the lube from his and pops the cap of the bottle open. 

She helps him relax with his head on her shoulders, the whole of his upper body welcome to slump on her chest. 

"Good boy," Natasha whispers in his ear. She slicks her fingers and doesn't lose time toying with the base of the plug, circling the lube all around it, loosening his rim with kneading touches until she can worm the plug out with a soft dragging sound. 

Tony whines and wriggles, trying to chase the toy, but she taps his bottom sharply and he settles. 

She pushes two of her lubed fingers inside and hums when he moans.

"You're so loose, such a pretty, gaping fucktoy, Kitten."

She punctuates every word with a thrust of her fingers. Two become three and she smiles against his skin, relishing in the sweaty, feverish feel of it.

" _ Pl...please, _ " Tony stutters in her neck, his hips moving without his control now to meet her fingers.

"Yes, yes, good boys deserve rewards, don't they?" Natasha takes her fingers out and immediately fists the dildo up and against Tony's hole. "When you're ready, fuck yourself on it,  _ slut _ ."

Tony's cry is instant and loud and full of abandon. His cock is bobbing against his stomach, the head shiny with slippery precome, and he sinks down, down, down, until the dildo disappears inside his ass. 

Natasha gives a harsh thrust up and Tony's head lolls back down on her shoulder. He grips her hips and goes with her on a rhythm of up and down and up and, "Harder, I want your ass to stay open all day after we're done here, Anthony."

She grabs his hips and helps him, snaps her hips up when he's coming down and makes a mess of him. He's drooling steadily down her collarbone and murmuring nonsensical pleas and thanks. Exactly where she likes him, and where he needed to be.

Natasha's busy taking Tony apart, wrecking him and murmuring offensive, tender slurs in his ear when she hears the door to their bedroom open once again. She doesn't look away from the expanse of Tony's chest until Bucky's sitting on the other side of the L-shaped couch. 

She grabs Tony's ass and keeps fucking, up, up, up, delicious drops of precum squirting from his cock at each new abuse she inflicts on his prostate. 

She meets Bucky's gaze. He's sipping his own coffee, smiling softly at them, his hair a bird's nest and his blue eyes still halfway nestled in sleep. 

"Like what you see?" she asks, and her voice is so different from the one she uses to address Tony, to keep him down in his cloud-soft headspace, that Tony doesn't even register it - he knows it's not meant for him somehow. 

Bucky nods, biting his lip at Tony's trembling thighs that bring him down and again on Natasha's lap. "Yeah, always."

Natasha smiles in the corner of her eyes and gasps when Tony's next descent lodges the dildo further up her sex. "Good boy, good boy," she chants in his ear, and it's time to stop kidding around. She snaps her hips, strains her abs and drives her silicone cock home to wreck Tony's ass. "Mine," she groans with a hand grabbing the back of his head and twisting in his hair. 

Tony mewls in pleasure and she comes just as he starts mouthing at her cheek, his drool uncontrollable and his puppy love flowing out as she fucks him senseless. Her mouth locks open in an O that's silent but that makes her body tremble under and around Tony's. 

"Don't come just yet," she hears Bucky whisper in Tony's ear and realizes she didn't even see him move. "Nat?" he asks, and she nods, but not before she takes Tony's face in her hands again and kisses him, demands to twist their tongues together and love him in so many ways. She squeezes her arms around his back, "Thank you, Kitten." 

Bucky helps Tony up and off the dildo, his strong arms securing Tony's body to his chest, and then once he's practically standing he picks him up and carries him to lay on the couch where Bucky had been sitting. Tony looks and must feel boneless, one of his arms dangling off the couch while the other is trapped between the back of the couch and his own body, but he doesn't do anything about it. Bucky's grinning at him from above, and Natasha can see the way his eyes crinkle in the corners. 

Tony's dick is flushed almost purple, and so wet with precum it's a wonder he's not pulling on it to come and come right now. But Bucky doesn't let him stew too much longer. He lays down on the couch between Tony's legs, a hand on each of his thighs.

"Ready, baby?" Bucky nuzzles along Tony's length, pressing open-mouthed kisses that end with tiny licks up his shaft, and Tony starts writhing again. 

" _ Please, need, need… please. _ "

The next sound Natasha hears as she tries to get her breathing under control still, is the whimper of desperation and ecstasy alike that Tony lets out when Bucky engulfs his cock to the root and starts  _ sucking _ .

" _ Tasha _ , Tasha, please." Tony's voice is raw and pleading and Natasha smiles at him. 

"Yes, pretty, feed him, go on, feed Buck your cum, make it good." 

The following few minutes are a mess of Tony crying with his release, of Natasha getting up to cradle his face and kiss the tears away and onto her lips, of Bucky swallowing a mouthful and grinning his good morning. 

"Need help with that?" Natasha asks after a while, a pointed glance spared to the obvious boner straining against Bucky's sleep flannel. 

"Nah, I'm good for now, later. It's cuddle time." He smiles at her, then maneuvers Tony's properly boneless body until he's got him laying against his chest, hugging him and petting along his side, ass, thigh, knee… "Towel?" Bucky asks after a bit, effectively clearing Natasha's zoned out gaze. 

"Yeah, be right back." She gets up and takes a step towards them, leans down, kisses Tony's cheek then Bucky's lips, and only after that, disappears in the general direction of the bathroom. Her steps are light, still baffled that this is their life, and it's perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll definitely write this pairing again so, if you have any desires, things you'd like to see, nsfw or not, hit the comments or find me on [Tumblr](http://hogwartstoalexandria.tumblr.com)!


End file.
